


失败的惩罚

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	失败的惩罚

“呜、呜哈……啊啊啊……”

男人浑身赤裸，四肢被缚大字型拉开，汗珠从每个毛孔渗出，几乎浸透了身下的床单。额头与鼻尖坠下的汗液与生理性的泪水混合，迷得他只能紧紧地闭上眼睛。

一声高昂的尖叫过后，男人的身体陷入了短暂的僵直，很快便开始了不正常的痉挛。

“又用后面高潮了？”刑警嗤笑一声，“成濑老师可真厉害。阴囊软塌塌的，都射干净了吧。高潮都已经不用勃起了……”

十个小时之前他还是自由的。

胸前别着天平葵花章，从众人的簇拥中脱了身。他本该直接返回事务所，但一通来自记者的威胁电话让他不得不狼狈地赶赴姐姐疗养的病院。

刚刚打开驾驶座的车门，系上了安全带，还没来得及发动引擎，车门就被粗暴地打开了。本该是保卫安全的安全带变成了天然的束缚，他根本躲避不及也无法挣脱，被气味刺鼻的无纺纱布捂住口鼻，无助地陷入了昏迷。

失去意识之前，他看到了施暴者的眼睛。

是芹泽直人。就算他戴上口罩压低帽檐，成濑也能够一眼认出这个杀人犯。

是他就好办了。预计是一个月后与他进行最后的决斗……没想到他这么早就按捺不住了。也好。一气之下杀死他，他流出的每一滴血都沾染着芹泽的味道，他的尸体会将芹泽送入十年前他不敢踏入的地狱。

#

只是他没有想到。按照芹泽直来直去的性格，若是想杀了他，大可不必这样大动干戈。

五个小时之前，他醒来了。赤身裸体，嘴巴里勒着帕子，四肢无法相互碰触，周围的黑暗浓稠得如同腐烂的血。

房间的一角打开了一扇狭小的门，昏暗的灯光洒落在床边。来人不说话，他也不想发出丢脸又没有意义的呜咽声，心里有些慌张，但仍旧冷静地注视着门的方向。

成濑看不清那人的脸，只能勉强通过身形推测出他就是芹泽。

“非法监禁一个公众人物也太危险了。”他挽起一个薄薄的微笑，“要么快点杀了我，要么在我的事务所发现之前放我走，省得你赔了夫人又折兵。”

闻言芹泽的动作顿了顿，发出了一声意味不明的嗤笑，单腿跪在床沿，捏住了成濑的下巴，强行灌入了半杯液体，味道像是稀松平常的运动饮料。

#

……五个小时前，他被灌入了强效的春药。

两腿被分开束缚着，阴茎不知羞耻地在仇人面前高高竖起，别说自我抚慰，连遮个羞都做不到。

大脑像是被喷枪不停地加热，烧得他几乎丧失了思考能力，只想快点从情欲的炼狱中解脱。他拼命扭动着身体，在绳缚的限制下，扭曲成了一个奇异的弧度，如同一只欲求不满的淫兽。

成濑羞愤欲绝，而刑警仿佛看穿了他心理的起伏变化，适时地将柔软的口球塞入他口中。

嘴巴被撑大到极限，下颚酸得发痛，连呜咽都变得破碎。

他虽然没经历过太多的性事，但却是绝对的直男，更没有什么变态的癖好，前面得不到丝毫的抚慰，被孤零零地晾在冰冷潮湿的空气中，春药带来的情潮只能无限地将他推入焦躁的地狱，丝毫看不见酷刑的终点。

芹泽在旁边窸窸窣窣地做着什么。

“我说……成濑老师还不知道自己为什么会变成这个样子吧。”

芹泽坐了下来，轻柔地抚着律师汗湿的头发。

“真可怜……”

成濑咬着舌尖，强行把一丝理智从情欲的漩涡中抽离出来。

他的眼睛已经有点适应了这样的黑暗。芹泽还是穿着那身灰绿色风衣，虬结的肌肉被简单的白色背心包裹，不停地散发出成熟男人的荷尔蒙。他的表情却与平常大相径庭，眼眸阴沉得仿佛正在酝酿一场风暴，与眼神正相反的是他的手，带着异样的温暖抚摸着他冷汗津津的额头和前发。

“一会儿给老师放磁带听。”芹泽将粘稠又冰凉的液体洒在他的下体，“不过在这之前，先要帮老师做一做身体状态的调整。”

“唔唔、唔——”

#

三个小时前，排泄的密口被插入了手腕粗的棒状物。

柱身上盘曲着骇人的螺纹，连续地工作了一个小时之后，振动变得精疲力尽，像是海上轻柔的波浪一样舔过抽搐不已的内壁。

芹泽没有将按摩棒拔出来，而是保持着插入直接更换了两节电池。

骤然强烈起来的绞扭让他眼前发黑，回过神来的时候，下巴和胸前都被溅上了自己射出的白浊，甚至还有几滴溅到了芹泽身上。

“终于尝到女人的快感了？舒服么老师？”芹泽低声笑道。

永无休止的振动将他推上连续的高潮，阴茎像是被玩坏了一样，软趴趴地垂落在小腹上，前端不停地渗出一股又一股的浊液。

磁带被放入了录音机。

“是一位叫做池畑先生的热心市民向我提供的证据。”

“呃……”

芹泽取出被唾液濡湿了的口球，食指勾起湿软的小舌头玩弄了一阵子，直到成濑开始干呕，用酸软的小齿去啮咬芹泽的手指。

“不好意思啊，老师。我想听老师说话，又怕老师咬到自己的舌头流血。”

嘴巴一时无法完全闭上，唾液从嘴角溢出，顺着脸颊微鼓的弧度一路落入湿得一塌糊涂的发尾。

“我们发现池畑先生受到了死亡通告。”

冰凉的卡片落在他上下起伏的胸口。瘆人的、带着死亡气息的卡片，霎时勾的他起了一大片细密的鸡皮疙瘩。

“池畑先生已经被我们保护起来了，将来会作为证人出席庭审。”

“想、想套我话么？”成濑笑着摇了摇头，“这样可不对啊。没有直接证据，是不能定我的罪的。”

“雨野真实——！”

易怒的警官眸中已经充了血，微微外凸的眼珠仿佛即将引爆一场撼天动地的爆炸。

“我有权、有权保持沉默。”

#

高潮已经成为了常态。

长达好几个小时的高潮缠身，大腿肌肉痉挛到僵直，呼吸都变得异常艰难。

这种痛苦要持续多久——再持续多久，他才能成功地把芹泽直人推入万丈深渊？

虽然他从来没有设想过，自己会是这种死法……

#

他坠入了深深的黑暗。紧绷的精神和肉体霎时变得轻松，身体像是躺在波涛起伏的温暖大海之上，每个毛孔都被温柔地抚摸着。

海浪声越来越小。身下的水波越来越平静。蓝绿色的海水颜色渐渐变浅，越发浑浊，宽阔的海洋也渐渐地缩小成了一方水渊。

成濑睁开了眼睛。眼前是乳白色的浴缸沿，浸没至胸口的水中掺入了牛奶浴液，几乎与四壁浑然一体。洗手台上整齐摆放着印有Tokyu的洗漱用品。市内的东急酒店。

背后倚靠着的是强有力的胸肌，在水下看不见的地方，他的腰被男人用一只胳膊蛮横地围着。

他四肢上的绳结被解开了，被磨破了一层皮、露出幼嫩皮肤的部位浸在水中隐隐发痛。

男人比他强壮的多。就算是没有任何束缚，他也不可能挣脱得开。

“想不到你还……哈、折腾不够。你是在小看你的一科同僚么？”成濑轻笑一声，“你们不是、违法必诛不伦身份的么？难不成又要像那次一样，你父亲动动嘴皮你就免罪了么？”

芹泽脸色发青，冷冷地往成濑头发上撩水。

“你还有心么，老师？”芹泽垂下眼眸，“一边笑着鼓励我找到真凶，一边在背后杀害我的亲人和朋友。”

成濑温和地笑道：“你想听到什么答案？”

他听见近在咫尺的芹泽把牙齿咬的咯咯作响，鼻息猛地粗重了起来，胸腔在大幅度地起伏。

男人因为竭力忍耐而颤抖的手指撑开他松软的穴口，温热滑腻的洗澡水争先恐后地灌入他的肠道。成濑没有任何心理准备，蓦然瞠大了眸子，喉间逸出短促的惊叫，手指扒着浴缸，徒劳地向外挣动。

“还真是一不留神就会落入老师的陷阱里……”芹泽平复了气息，“老师乖一点不好么？”

成濑发现自己挣扎得越厉害，男人下腹的欲望越是坚硬炽热，一时间挣扎也不是不挣扎也不是，只能不上不下地僵在原地。

“我啊，本来是想，抓到雨野真实就向领桑表白的。”

芹泽掐着成濑的腰，将他微微抱起。欲兽很快对准了吞吃了大量润滑液和温水而微张的穴口，芹泽制住成濑绝望又无力的反抗，硬是将性器插入到底。

虽然已经被按摩棒折磨了许久，后穴的敏感度下降了不少，但炙热的温度几乎要烫伤脆弱的肠道，成濑头皮一阵发麻，大脑瞬间错乱，茫然地睁大了眼睛，向后折弯了身体。

被仇人折磨和与仇人性交，完全是两个概念。

芹泽不停地挺着腰，勃起许久的阴茎次次凿进肠道最深处，顶得成濑眼前一阵阵发黑，感觉五脏六腑都已经脱离了原本的位置。

“可笑么？我想要跟领表白。”

这个姿势再也满足不了芹泽的侵犯欲，他如同给小孩把尿似的抱住成濑的大腿，从浴缸里出来，将成濑按压在淋浴间的玻璃壁上。成濑腰已经软了，根本撑不住自己的身体，贴在玻璃上的上半身缓缓地滑下来，最后只能依靠芹泽握住他腰的手艰难地站立。

“可笑么？你那么聪明，该不会看不出来我的意思吧？每天回去除了计划第二天的行动，是不是还要嘲笑这么信任你的我？”

“呜——啊啊、啊啊啊啊——不、好深、好痛——肚子好涨——”

“这么紧，是想让我赶紧交货赶紧完事儿么？”芹泽低喘着，断续地笑出了声，“你是雨野真实、真是太好了。之前舍不得对你做的，乱暴的事情，现在我都舍得做了。”

“你想让我杀了你，对不对？”芹泽弯下腰，蹭了蹭成濑光滑的脊背，“我绝对不会让你如意的。我也不会把你交给警察。池畑我杀死了，磁带我也彻底销毁了。我杀了人，你也杀了人，这已经是我们两个人的秘密了。”

“这样挺好的吧？不用去想怎么复仇，怎么骗我，你只需要想着我就好了。你只需要和我做爱，享受快乐的事情就好了。你看，被我插也很舒服吧？里面又暖又湿的。”

芹泽伸手捉住成濑的性器，粗暴地上下撸动。已经没有存货的阴茎经不起这么粗暴的抚弄，成濑的呻吟染上了浓厚的哭腔，那作恶的手却怎样都推不开。

成濑发出崩溃的嘶吼，已经什么都射不出来的阴茎居然涌出了大量热流。

“失禁了……哈哈、这么舒服么？”

成濑的大脑短暂地清明了一瞬，苍白的脸转而红潮遍布，羞愤欲绝地想要咬舌。芹泽猛地掐住成濑的脸，逼迫他张大了嘴。此时舌头上已经被咬破了皮，些微血水混着唾液沿着嘴角蜿蜒而下。

“想一辈子都塞着口球么？”芹泽捏着他柔软的脸颊左右摇晃了几下，“今天只是个开始罢了。别这么着急结束游戏……你不是花了十年的时间来报复我么？接下来用十年的时间逃离我怎么样？”

他的呼吸猛然急促了，狠插了几下便泄在肠道深处。

“我的确是欠你弟弟的。”芹泽抽身出来，像对待情人一样吻着他的脖颈，“这种补偿，你觉得还满意么？”

男人的话如同一记重锤，他太阳穴一阵痛麻，整个人软得像一滩水，绝望地瘫倒在地。

这难道就是失败的惩罚……

目光不知道聚焦在哪里，眼睛还睁着，但他却什么都看不见，只觉得自己坠入了无尽的黑暗之中。


End file.
